Anniversary
by Yanvi
Summary: Kakashi took off on a special day every year,but nobody knew where he has gone.He has to go to that place every year,in remembrance of someone that was important to him. Yaoi, MinaKaka, Rate T for the moralist.


Anniversary

Don't ask me why, as I have no idea. I actually witnessed a friend's wedding, but when I back home, I just suddenly thought of this plot and this is nowhere near a _happily ever after_ at all. I have no idea what happened to my brain or just I have drunk too much?

Anyway, as usual, all characters right reserved to Kishimoto sensei and sucks that I own nothing.

Yanvi

7/10/2011

p.s. WARNING: this is a story about the pair, Minato x Kakashi and it involves with wedding and adultery, etc. PLEASE SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS IF YOU COULD NOT ACCEPT HOMOSEXUALITY OR YOU ARE A MORALIST! Thank you for your cooperation!

Much appreciated.

p.s.s. and please don't stab me if you hate self centred Minato and an uke Kakashi, oh, and please tell me on the other hand though, if you really think they are bit OOC.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

People in the Mission Room know that it would be greatly appreciated if they kept the date, 22nd October, empty for the legendary Copy nin, Hatake Kakashi. This was known because the copy nin usually specifically requested the day off, which was unusual for him, as he would more than happy to receive mission any time any day for the village. As a sensitive person, Iruka has specifically spared the copy nin for that day before the said shinobi submitted his request. And as a result, Iruka received a box of chocolate specially delivered to him, and that the report of the mission that Kakashi completed, was rather than the usual scruffy handwriting, it was clean and well written. Therefore, for the sake for avoiding rewriting mission reports, the staff in the Mission Room secretly, without talked about it openly, agreed to try their best to keep the said shinobi free on that day.

However, nobody knew where the said shinobi has gone. Maybe Sandaime knew where the shinobi was, but he never included the information, as if he secretly permitted the day off. Some curious Chunin and Jounin tried to follow the shinobi closely, but they never succeed, as they were not as skilful as their target. Although some of them tried to persuade the members of ANBU, they never managed to do so, as the members followed their orders sternly and that they knew how scary their taicho could be and that they would not want to be the reason of the storm.

Therefore, nobody in Konoha would know where the Copy nin has gone. Well, except few souls and eights dogs knew.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

It was 22nd October again. Kakashi woke up early. He has his usually day off as the years before. Instead of his Jounin attire, he put on civilian clothes instead. He put on a glen plaid scarf, a black waistcoat, a white shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of brown country brogues. He picked up his leather bag and went into the forest near the foundation of the Nava River, just like what he did every single year.

It was a sunny autumn day. He crisply walked on those yellow and red leaves. He looked up the patch of sky that he could see between the trees. He remembered the blue. It looked like the blue orbs that he has obsessed for all these years. Like the sky, he could not hold the owner of the blue orbs as his possession. He could not let go, but there was nothing he could hold in the first place. He looked at the sky and sighed deeply. He could still see the sky, but he never able to see the eyes again. 'It has been how many years already?' he asked himself. '10? 12?' He has loss count, as he tried to not to make a fuss about the time. The concept of time has partially stopped since he loss the sight of the blue orbs. His body clock was functioning properly. His shinobi duty, his instinct, his conscious were functioning properly. The clock tickled every single second precisely. But not the clock that measure his emotions. Since that day, he has loss the most important thing that he has.

He arrived at a ruined church by the time around noon. The church was partially collapsed, but the main naval was still intact. He opened the heavy but carefully craved wooden door and slipped inside quietly. He swiftly walked to the front row where he literally dropped himself into the pew and deep in thoughts.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

_12 years ago, in a sunny autumn day_

A mop of gold and a mop of silver were travelling across the forest in andante and quietly. They were on the way back to Konoha after their mission in the Land of Lightening. It was their second mission together since the break down of the Team Minato. After the death of Obito, Rin decided to be Tsunade's apprentice, as she would like to improve her medic skills. Therefore, Team Minato was down to Minato and Kakashi. Although it was not the best situation, Sandaime permitted quietly as he could not decide on which shinobi to take up the two places in the team and that with both experienced Jounin, they could able to complete A-class mission swiftly than placed extra Chunin with them.

As they travelled across the ruin church, the mop of gold, Minato, decided to use the church as a temporary shelter as it seemed to him that the structure was still sound. The mop of silver, Kakashi did not reject the idea, as it was much better to stay indoor, than rest on a tree branch in a cold autumn night. Although he did not really believe in god, he has nothing again a religious building. Therefore, he followed his sensei quietly and took shelter at the naval.

As Minato managed to find some candle in the church cupboard, he lighted them up and placed in the centre, near the altar was. He has been secretly having an affair with the young silver hair jounin for a year already. He knew clearly that the latter did not need any promise, as both knew that Minato himself could not keep them, due to numerous reasons. But, somehow, the devil spoke though Minato's mind. Even though it was a ridiculous and somehow untrue promise, he just simply wanted to let the other know. He calmly asked the silver hair jounin for his dog tag. Although the silver hair man was confused by the request, he simply took off the tag and hand over to his lover.

'Kashi, do you know people get marry in a church, which they exchange their vows in front of the altar?' Minato said in his smooth, whisky like voice.

However, unlike Minato, his novice, Kakashi was totally not a romantic person, though he has an erotic novel in his pouch and it has been his favourite reading material for a long time. He didn't even border to move his glaze to his sensei, while he was blankly staring the used to be beautifully crafted ceiling.

'Kashi!' Minato repeated, slightly impatiently. He swiftly pulled the latter up and grabbed him towards the middle, near the altar. Even though Kakashi was fast, he was still not as fast as his sensei, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Therefore, when he realised that he was pulled by his sensei, he was already standing by the altar. He stared at the other man, who gently placed his dog tag back to his neck. He picked up the tag with his left gloved hand. He finally knew the reason that his sensei request. At the back of his dog tag, there was a word clearly engraved to it: Minato's. He slightly flushed and looked at his golden hair sensei. All he could see was the happy, sunny grin the latter has, as well as the blue orbs that he has secretly obsessed for all these years.

Minato quickly grasped Kakashi's left hand. 'You know what, Kashi, there's something that I wanted to tell you for a long time.'

Kakashi slightly angled his head, waiting for the older man to reveal. He knew his lover, his sensei too well. The older man would tease him if he tried to demand an answer, therefore he chose to remain silence.

'Kashi, would you marry me?' Minato spoke firmly in his whisky-like voice.

Even though Kakashi knew that it could not be official, it could not be for long as Minato was the potential Yondaime Hokage, he slowly nodded in silence, with his face was flushed. That was what he dreamt of, before he knew all the reality in this harsh world. No man would marry his novice, especially when the novice was the same sex as the man himself. Kakashi knew the true reality, but he would not go against his urge to hear that though.

As Minato saw his lover's silence approval, he quickly began his vow:

'I, Namikaze Minato, take you, Hatake Kakashi, to be my wed wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of the great power in the sky and your ninkens, my pledge to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best as I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

Then, he took out a silver ring that he has carried with him since they first began their affair. Minato saw the ring when he was out to complete a solo A class mission. When he was on the way back home, he saw it in a market stall. He knew that he has to purchase that, as it was beautiful. Most importantly, the ring has 5 gemstones, two in blue, one in grey, one in purple and one in red. He never seen such strange combination of gemstones, but he loved it by first sight. It reminded him of his lover's uneven eyes and he hoped that it would remind his lover that he, himself, has a lovely pair of blue orbs.

Although Kakashi did not reject any part of Minato's vow, Minato hesitated when he tried to put the ring on Kakashi ring finger, as he knew that both him and Kakashi knew that he could not keep most of the promise anyway, then why he even border to say the vow that way? Nonetheless, the latter slowly moved his finger into the ring as if he agreed in silence. They looked at each other's glaze deeply before the younger jounin spoke, 'er… I didn't prepare… I have not got a ring for you.'

Minato lifted up his left hand and placed it by Kakashi's jaw. 'Love, it was my fault that I did this without notice. Of course you don't have a ring for me. But, all I need is your vow and you can always get me a ring later on, can't we?'

Kakashi nodded in endorsement. 'You know, Minato… I was planning to take my vow when I have the chance to see you as the Yondaime Hokage…'

Before he could speak of his mind, Minato placed his thumb on his lips. 'I know… I have known you too well. I know that you will apply to join the ANBU once I manage to take the Hokage position. But, my Kashi, I don't want it to happen that way… well, at least not as your first vow.'

Kakashi looked deeply into the other man's blue orbs. He slowly, steadily and firmly repeated the vow that Minato has previously made:

'I, Hatake Kakashi, take you, Namikaze Minato, to be my wed, er… husband…' he paused as his face was another level of red, which was shown clearly to Minato under the moon light that shine thought the lancet window and the dim candle light, as his mask was pulled down previously. After a deep breathe, he contined, 'knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of the great power in the sky, my pledge to stay by your side as your er…' He paused again, and asked the man who was grinning so badly, 'do I have to be the _wife_, Minato?' The said man did not reply and that Kakashi knew it well. They have argued before on this matter, but seems he was doomed to be the uke and he doubted that he could ever turn over the situation with the cheeky Minato. He then spoke again, 'wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best as I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.' When he finished, Minato smiled wryly, 'so… Kashi, may I kiss the bride?'

Before Kakashi could react, Minato quickly grasped Kakashi's head with his hands and gave the younger man the longest kiss that they ever have.

Afterwards, they simply rest on the pew with Minato tightly embraced Kakashi from the back, with the eight ninkens closely resting at the row behind. Although there should be other part of the ceremony that they should complete, Minato found it inappropriate to do, well, such adult activities in a religious place.

When they left the church next day, Kakashi felt that it was a dream of being married to his beloved. He still could not believe the whole scene was real other than the fact that he has placed the silver ring that he took off from his ring finger to his dog tag. He could sense the weight and the coldness of the silver. This reminded him that it was not a dream. He looked at his lover, well, now husband, embarrassingly. He still could not believe he was married to the man yesterday. Even though it was not official, as there was no witness, no legal documents to sign, the vow from the older man was everything that matters to him.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

Kakashi drew back his thoughts into the reality. He looked at the ruined alter. It looked much dirtier and torn than last time. He has lost count on the times that he sat here looking at the window. Since that day, when he was alone, when he was sad, he would just sat here, sometimes with the ninkens, to try to heal his wounds slowly. He then slowly wondered back to his memories, when he vaguely heard Pakkun was talking to Bull about the steaks that they had.

He never has the chance to put a ring on the older man's ring finger. Instead, another person took up the chance. He would have known. That day was way perfectly to be true. He knew that as the potential Yondaime, his so called husband has to wed another person, a person of opposite sex, as he needed to produce a heir, which he could not do so. Although he didn't want to witness the man to declare the same vow to another person, he has to, as the man's beloved novice. _He has to_. Under his mask, he chewed his lips until there was blood coming out. He turned and ran away from the registered office when he has the chance. He was glad that the man has not chosen to wed in a church, if not, he doubted that he could be calm enough to witness the whole saga. At that night, he ran back to the ruined church, as if it was his last safety shelter.

The next day, in the late afternoon, when Kakashi opened his eyes, he could see the mop of gold that he has missed so much, even though he has seen it yesterday.

'I am sorry, Kashi.' Minato whispered. 'I am sorry…'

'There's nothing that you need to apologise and there's nothing that I need to forgive, _sensei_.' Kakashi replied as calmly as possible, even though his hoarse voice betrayed him and that his eyes and lips were swollen. He looked at the older man's hand. He was glad that he has not worn the ring that the woman has placed on. He rubbed the place where the ring meant to be roughly, as if it was stained by the gold ring.

Minato did not stop Kakashi, and simply just embraced the man tightly with his other arm. 'Kashi, I love you…' he whispered. 'I hate the fact that you have to be submissive to every single situation that I have to put you though.'

Kakashi did not reply. He relaxed his head and laid it on the other man's shoulder. His finger stopped rubbing the other man's finger and instead, he gently grasped the man's hand. There was nothing he could say or he could have done. The only thing he has was the simple silence between them.

They continued the affair as usual, since it was a secret in the first place anyway. Although Minato has spent most of the night with his wedded wife, he always spared the night on their anniversary. Although they tried to avoid of thinking about it, their time together was noticeably decreased, as Minato was busy with the administration and his pregnant wife, while Kakashi was busy with his ANBU missions.

From seeing each other every night, then every other day, then once every week, Kakashi has simply stopped seeing the man. Put it that way, he could no longer able to see the man, as the latter was quietly laid under the soil.

Kakashi could still clearly remember that previous night, before the death of his love, as it was so rare that Minato asked him to take of his eye patch. Normally, when they were together, Kakashi would have taken his hita-ate off and replaced with a black eye patch. This was because Minato would not want to remind themselves as the shinobi of Konoha and that he did not wish to see his deceased novice's eye. But it was different. Minato knew that there was only a very slim chance for him to survive in the battle with the Kyuubi the next morning. He simply wanted his love to remember every single detail, as it was probably his last with his love. Even though he was still somehow against the idea of making love in a church, he simply has no time to think of other choice. He wanted to claim the younger man, his true wife, as his, solely his own possession. If there was really a mighty source in this earth, he hoped that he could have the chance to beg for his forgiveness, as he simply a moral soul, he was weak and he was scared of death.

Kakashi sighed again. Other than that night, he could remember the other time, when it was Minato's funeral. He made himself stayed and witnessed the whole funeral. He saw all the flowers that were thrown into the pit where his love laid. He then witnessed the soils that was put back to cover the pit. He looked at his comrades to pour the soil back to its original place. Spoon by spoon, his emotion was covered by the soil inch by inch. By the time when the land was flat again, he has become the perfect shinobi that his father has once hoped for. He has no spare emotions. He still cared and loved Konoha. He still cared about the fellow shinobi no Konoha. But apart from that, his heart was perfectly still, like a pond of dead water. All his passion for a person has gone with the wind, the breeze that gently brushed his beloved's grave.

Kakashi stood up quietly, as it was late and that he still needed to head back to Konoha – the village that his lover has died for. It was the only thing that the older man has left him. He would serve her the best of his ability. He glazed at the lancet window. He glazed at the golden cross in front of him. He would come back to this place every year, no matter how sick or how ill he was. He has to come back here in the remembrance of his love, his sensei, and his life long partner. Maybe one day, he was too ill to even walk to this place; maybe one day, he was no longer alive; maybe one day, the church was so torn to the fact that it completed collapsed in a pile of mess; even though nobody knew what happened insides these walls, but he knew that his soul would lure around the walls, until he could be united with the mop of gold that he has missed badly.

He knew, he could see his love again. One day. He knew. He kissed the ring that was on his finger before he left the church. 'See you next time, my danna…'

The End.

[Yanvi: OMG… I have written another sad ending story again. I simply did not know why I have such idea and why I am such a masochist. Seriously, I cannot believe I want to do that to myself. But if I don't write it out, it really bordered me and that my heart was kind of ache no matter what. After I have typed it out, I just kind of felt of relief, as if I was holding my breath throughout the whole typing.

Anyway, I can't really say I hope you have enjoyed the story, can I? Nonetheless, I still hope to hear any comments.

See you next time – when I really recovered from this bad emotion.]


End file.
